VAMPIROS Y SANGRE
by Racksha yami
Summary: El destino puede jugar con nuestras vidas como desee... pero es mas dificil aceptarlo cuando debes morir o asesinar a la persona que amas" se acerca el capitulo final! O0O
1. AMIGOS

**eh aqui yo de nuevo con mis ideas locas, pero como soy fanatica de los vampiros (de hecho me dicen que soy uno, por que siempre estoy palida, y mis dientes caninos son mas grandes de lo normal XD ¿sera que si lo soy?) je je. **

**espero que les guste y... y.... ya no se que mas T0T asiq ue los dejo que lean!!!**

**digimon no es de mi pertenencia pero que le vamos a hacer?- ¬¬U**

**Vampiros**

**Capitulo 1: amigos…**

RUSIA, MOSCU.

Caminaba por las calles llenas de gente, que corría para comprar las cosas necesarias para sus hijos quienes entrarían a la escuela, la mañana siguiente. Cruzo la calle con cuidado, estando del otro lado se encontró con un chico unos centímetros, menos alto que él, los ojos azules, cabello negro-azul, recogido en una coleta, era lo único que los diferenciaba, el largo de su cabello…

-ya era hora… ¿Qué paso?- dijo un poco molesto.

- disculpa, el maestro no dejo que saliera…- sonrió.

- ¿de nuevo? ¿Cuál es el problema de ese tipo?- enojado.

- no te molestes por eso, además fui yo quien le contesto de mala manera.

- la próxima vez iré y le diré lo…- interrumpido.

- mejor déjalo así, el perjudicado seria yo.

Así los dos se dirigieron a la casa del menor, era costumbre que fueran un día y un día a la casa del otro, a comer o hacer alguna coa divertida.

Pasaron cinco años desde que se habían conocido, sus padres les habían dicho que eran hijos únicos, pero ninguno de los dos lo creía, algo dentro de ellos les decía que no estaban completos, les faltaba algo y era sumamente importante; después de comer hacían sus tareas y veían una película o jugaban, cualquier juego de mesa estaba bien para ellos. Cuando menos lo pensaban ya era de noche.

-mañana es tu turno de ir a mi casa- dijo Koichi.

- no lo olvidare.

- nos vemos mañana, ¿Dónde siempre?

- claro- sonriendo.

Koichi caminaba ensimismado, tanto que no noto que alguien lo seguía de lejos, unos ojos ámbar se posaron en su espalda, una sonría se apodero de los labios del dueño de aquellos ojos. Por alguna razón el oji azul se detuvo.

-sal de una vez Alan- dijo fastidiado.

- ¿te diste cuenta?- riendo.

- aun no sabes ocultar tu presencia.

- bebo trabajar en eso- saliendo de atrás de un poste de luz.

- ¿y Alaniss?

- en casa, Salí a dar un paseo y buscar algunas cosas, ¿sabes que me refiero, no?

- claro… deberías abstenerte de tomar esas cosas.

- pero es inevitable, es nuestro destino- dijo alegremente.

- odio ese destino- dijo en tono sombrío.

- perdóname…- bajando su cabeza.

- no te preocupes, lo superare, eso espero- un voz baja.

- bueno, nos vemos después, tengo mucha hambre, adiós- retirándose.

Koichi siguió con su camino, el departamento que su madre había conseguido era bueno, pequeño pero cómodo, toco la puerta y abrió un bella mujer sonriendo.

-bienvenido hijo- abrazándolo.

- solo vine a ver como estabas.

- como siempre… bien, ¿quieres pasar?

- no puedo.

- lo entiendo… espero que vengas mañana.

- vendré con Kouji, por favor haz lo de siempre.

- no te preocupes, pero… ¿cuando piensas decirle?

- tal vez mañana…- sus ojos no se apartaban del suelo.

- tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda hijo.

- gracias- sonriendo- bueno, me voy. Que descanses mamá.

- lo mismo- depositando un beso en la frente de su hijo.

Pocos minutos después Koichi se encontraba en su casa, dejo sus cosas en el sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto, antes de llegar una chica de cabello rojizo, piel sumamente blanca y ojos rosas pastel lo intercepto.

-¿Qué pasa?

- nuevos problemas, las cosas se están saliendo de control.

- mañana tengo cosas que hacer… Alaniss…

- lo siento pero deberás cancelar… sea lo que sea.

- no puedo hacerlo.

- lo harás- dijo molesta- esto es más importante.

- para ti.

- para todos Koichi.

- ¿Alan ya está ahí?

- sí, el me aviso, pidió que no te dijera nada pero eres el que tiene más poder.

- bien- dio un largo suspiro- vamos.

- primero quítate el uniforme no sea que alguien nos vea y sepa quién eres.

- está bien- dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Antes de salir de su habitación, tomo su celular y mando un mensaje, lo que más odiaba en esa vida era… no cumplir las promesas que hacía con su hermano, dejar a su madre sola y sobre todo no poder decir la verdad… sobre su nueva situación.

…**Continuara…**

pues aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste... dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc.

dejen Reviews por favor XD


	2. DESCUBIERTO

**eh aqui yo de nuevo con mis ideas locas, pero como soy fanatica de los vampiros (de hecho me dicen que soy uno, por que siempre estoy palida, y mis dientes caninos son mas grandes de lo normal XD ¿sera que si lo soy?) je je. **

**espero que les guste y... y.... ya no se que mas T0T asiq ue los dejo que lean!!!**

**digimon no es de mi pertenencia pero que le vamos a hacer?- ¬¬U**

**Vampiros**

**Capitulo 2: descubierto…**

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, en la "plaza roja" podían escucharse los alaridos gritos de una mujer, que era atacada por un sujeto de cabello verde y ojos naranjas, de la nada una luz azul lo separo de la mujer, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano para observar quien había sido el tonto que lo había interrumpido, sus ojos naranjas solo lograron distinguir tres siluetas que después desaparecieron junto con él…

Por la mañana Kouji tenía cara de tristeza cosa que notaron sus padres pero no les dijo nada, y salió a la escuela, como pasaba por el parque central observo que muchas personas hacían un circulo para poder ver lo que pasaba, no le dio importancia y siguió con su camino a la escuela; en otro lado…

-Koichi levántate- tocando la puerta.

- déjame en paz- molesto.

- se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

- no iré.

- bueno eso ya es decisión tuya.

Cuando no se escucho ruido en la casa, Koichi bajo y encontró su almuerzo, lo mismo de todos los días, aun que ya se estaba acostumbrando al sabor.

El día paso rápidamente, las nubes cubrieron el cielo, ocultando los rayos amarillos del sol, cerca de una laguna aguamarina, tres personas miraban la cascada imponente frente a ellos, el ruido era fuerte pero calmaba sus mentes.

-es hora- agachándose.

- espero que esta vez no fallemos- dijo en tono molesto.

- no creas que será tan fácil hermanito… especialmente con el nuevo, sus poderes son más de lo que pensamos.

- en eso tienes razón, mira que acabar tan fácil con Johan… no puedo imaginar que clase de poderes les enseño ese tipo- la última palabra la dijo con desprecio.

- aun que admitámoslo… no es tan malo- en sus ojos verdes esmeralda se reflejo un brillo de admiración.

- si no te conociera diría que "lo amas".

- claro que no- molesto- nuestro hermano solo desea luchar con ese chico.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- ¬¬ riendo.

- ¡cállate!- enojado.

- ya casi es hora, el clima está de nuestro lado- viendo el cielo nublado.

En la escuela de Kouji… "Blue Yami" (no hagan caso).

-buenos días Kouji- saldo alegremente.

- buenos días… Zoe- sin ánimos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te levantaste de mal humor?- desde la puerta.

- buenos días Takuya- sonriendo.

- hola Zoe- regresando la sonrisa- ¿Qué te pasa?- viendo a Kouji.

- ¿Por qué esta tan alegre?- pregunto Zoe.

- conseguí la beca que necesitaba- sonriendo como el guasón.

- yo… no dormí bien es todo- acomodándose en la banca.

Las clases dieron inicio como era costumbre Takuya se quedo dormido en matemáticas, provocando que los acaran del salón, para sorpresa de todos Kouji hizo lo mismo.

Fuera del salón.

-¿vamos a comer?

- lo que sea- dijo mirando el suelo.

En la cafetería vacía, Kouji y Takuya consiguieron sin problema la comida que siempre se terminaba primero.

-¿Qué te sucede?

- nada- viendo su comida como si fuera sumamente interesante.

- ¿es sobre tu hermano?

- …- no dijo nada solo puso un semblante un tanto sombrío.

- lo supuse. ¿Sabes que te estás volviendo muy sentimental desde que él llego?

- eso no te interesa.

- lo sé, pero… bueno ya no digo nada- comenzando a comer.

A la salida Kouji paso por el salón de música "Nieve azul" y se quedo mirando una guitarra negra… en el reflejo del cristal vio a su hermano.

-hola Kouji- sonriendo.

- Koichi…- volteando a ver a su gemelo.

- lamento lo del mensaje pero cambiaron mis planes.

- no te preocupes.

- odio cuando dices eso, quiere decir que me preocupe.

- olvídalo ¿sí?- viendo a otro lado un poco molesto.

- no te preocupes te compensare…

- como digas- viéndolo a los ojos.

En una abadía oscura y sombría, Koichi y sus amigos esperaban a su "jefe".

-ya tardo demasiado- impaciente.

- es lo mismo siempre que nos cita- dijo Koichi molesto.

- no te enojes ¿de acuerdo? Siempre terminan peleando- dijo Alaniss.

- ese sería mi problema no de ustedes.

- huy que genio ya cásate ¿no?- dijo en tono burlón Alan.

- como siempre de tan buen humor- entrando a la habitación.

El lugar se lleno de una atmosfera algo pesada entre Koichi y el joven que recién llegaba.

-hola Koichi- sonriendo.

El chico solo hizo una mueca de desagrada y desvió su mirada a la ventana, Kiba era un joven en apariencia de 20 años, piel blanca (casi de muerto XD) ojos escarlata y cabello negro tan oscuro como la misma noche, su gabardina blanca enmarcaba su fornido cuerpo.

En casa Kouji practicaba con su guitarra a todo volumen a lo que su padre lo regaño varias veces, pero sabía que tarde o temprano sus padres saldrían a cenar o a un lugar más tranquilo; dicho y hecho sus padres salieron a cenar y llegarían tarde. Kouji salió a dar un paseo por el "Kitai-gorod" pero para su buena suerte presencio algo que nunca debió ver.

**…Continuara…**

**pues aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste... dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc.**

**dejen Reviews por favor XD**


	3. SED

**espero que les guste y... y.... ya no se que mas T0T asi que los dejo que lean!!!**

**digimon no es de mi pertenencia pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- ¬¬U**

**una cosa más... esto es... KouKou!!!! para que despues no me demanden por traumas psicologicos!!!!!! asi que si no te gusta ese genero mejor sal y "tu no has visto nada".... O0O**

**Capitulo 3: sed…**

Kiba miraba la batalla de sus alumnos desde lo alto de un edificio, pero algo llamo su atención un joven muy parecido a Koichi pero con el cabello largo, pero para su mala suerte no fue el único que lo vio, entretenidos Koichi y sus amigos no pudieron ver que uno de los enemigos con quienes peleaban se les había escapado, solo escucharon el grito de Kiba diciéndoles que alguien corría peligro, Koichi fue el primero en voltear pero la escena que vio no fue nada agradable, el sujeto tenia entre sus brazos a Kouji.

-¿Qué pasa Koichi?- viendo que el chico no hacía nada.

- Alaniss- señalando a Kouji y el sujeto de negro.

Kiba llego con los chicos.

-¿Por qué no hacen nada?- pregunto el mayor.

- ¿y tu por que no lo haces?- pregunto molesta Alaniss.

- sabes la razón Alaniss.

De la nada Koichi llego hasta donde estaba el sujeto con Kouji inconsciente; de algún modo logro acabar con el sujeto quien se volvió cenizas.

-¿Koichi él es… tu hermano?- pregunto seriamente Kiba.

- no tengo por qué contestar algo tan evidente- sin dejar de ver a Kouji.

- ahora entiendo porque son idénticos- viéndolos detenidamente.

- Kiba…- mirando al mayor- el hermano de Koichi esta…

- lo sé. Koichi déjame verlo.

- olvídalo, no quiero que lo conviertas en uno de nosotros.

- pero si no lo hago… puede morir y lo sabes.

- ¡claro que lo sé!- su rostro se oscureció.

- pero- suspiro profundamente- hay otra forma.

- ¿Cuál? Yo solo conozco una- dijo Alan.

- Koichi deberás morder a tu hermano, solo así detendrás la hemorragia.

- no puedo hacerlo… no puedo morder a mi propio hermano.

- es eso o que se convierta en un vampiro como nosotros.

Del brazo derecho de Kouji no dejaba de salir sangre, el sujeto lo había herido al momento de tratar de evitar a Koichi.

Cuando Kouji abrió los ojos, esta recostado en una cama con una cobija roja con una nube negra en el centro, observo la habitación y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa ni en la de su hermano, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Koichi.

-¿Koichi?- sentándose.

- Kouji…- sus ojos se cristalizaron- que bueno que despertaste- tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Qué haces y que hago aquí? Además…- examinado la habitación de nuevo- ¿Dónde estoy?

- estas en mi casa.

- ¿tu casa?- confundido- ¿y mamá?

- ella vive en un departamento, al que siempre vas, aquí es donde yo… vivo.

- ¿Qué?- mas que confundido.

Koichi se acerco a la cama y se sentó a un lado de esta, sin mirara a su hermano menor, que solo lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

-veras…- jugando con sus dedos- hace tiempo que no vivo con mamá, las razones… pues dudo mucho que las entiendas.

- dilas, no pierdes nada ¿o…- un dolor punzante en su cuello le impidió seguir hablando.

- lo siento, es mi culpa eso- viendo tristemente a Kouji.

- ¿a qué te refieres?- con una mano en su cuello.

- en pocas palabras tu gemelo es un vampiro- dijo Alaniss con una bandeja con comida en ella.

- ¿un vampiro?

- es increíble ¿verdad?- trato de sonreír pero no pudo.

- hola soy Alaniss, maestra y compañera de Koichi en esto de ser un espectro de la noche.

- yo soy su hermano Alan- sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿esto es una broma, no?- dijo Kouji.

- no, Kouji- dijo seriamente.

Kiba entro por la ventana y saludo abiertamente a Kouji.

-me llamo Kiba… mucho gusto Kouji, por fin te conocemos.

- ¿por fin?

- si, Koichi no deja de hablar de ti, bueno de pesar en ti.

- quieres callarte- dijo molesto el mayor de los gemelos.

- lo siento, creo que era un secreto- rio.

- sigo sin entender todo esto, Koichi… ¿esto no es broma verdad?

- no, lamentablemente- mirando a otro lado.

Los tres vampiros se retiraron para que Koichi pudiera hablar mejor con su gemelo.

Pasados unos minutos Kouji estaba enterado de todo lo sucedido, su hermano había sido convertido en vampiro unos días antes de conocerlo, su madre correría peligro si estaba cerca de él, así que se mudo al departamento que amablemente un conocido de ahí le había ofrecido, las personas no sabían anda de eso, pues gracias a Alaniss el sol no le hacía mucho daño, pero esa era la razón de que siempre llevara gorra y largas chamarras o gabardinas. Podía comer lo que fuera siempre y cuando le pusiera, por decirlo de algún modo, sangre, hecha especialmente por Kiba para que no se vieran en la necesidad de matar a algún humano.

-se supone que nadie debía saberlo, solo mi madre.

-….- miro la fina cobija.

- lo siento de verdad Kouji, ahora por mi culpa tu estarás en problemas siempre.

- ¿Por qué?- su tono fue neutro.

- no sé que tengan en mi contra otros vampiros pero… buscan la forma de hacer daño a las personas que me rodean.

-…entonces… ¿soy un estorbo?- apretando sus puños.

- ¡claro que no!- sorprendido por lo que dijo Kouji.

- hubiera sido mejor que… Dino acabara conmigo ¿no?

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- sumamente confundido.

- ni yo lo sé…solo se me vino a la mente.

- eso no me agrada…- poniendo su mano sobre su mentón.

- ¿es un problema eso?

- supongo… Kiba debe saber el porque se lo preguntare.

Después de un rato, Kiba llego a la habitación.

-¿Cómo supo el nombre?- viendo a Kouji- buena pregunta.

- ¿no lo sabes?- con una ceja levantada.

- la verdad…- hizo una pausa de drama- no me acuerdo- rio.

- ¿y eres al superior de nosotros? Que decepción.

- discúlpame- sonrió divertido- pero se debe a que son gemelos.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- a eso me refiero, tal vez transmitiese tus sentimientos a Kouji y eso fue lo que paso, o… tu hermano tiene cierto poder que buscamos.

- ¿él?- su cara se puso preocupada- ¡no!

- es solo una posibilidad.

- ¿de qué hablan?

- desde hace tiempo buscamos un poder especial, no sabemos con exactitud que es pero… es… algo necesario para acabar con algunos vampiros virus.

- ¿vampiros virus?

- sí, son creados artificialmente, algunos no todos.

- el sujeto es hermano de Kiba, se llama Xian- dijo Koichi.

- como te decía… ese poder está dentro del corazón de alguna persona, no sabemos con exactitud quien es pero… es sumamente importante protegerle, para que Xian no lo tenga en sus manos.

- ¿y si… yo tuviera ese poder?

- ¡¿está loco?!- se levanto de la cama.

Tanto Kiba como Kouji se sorprendieron ante la reacción de Koichi que solo trataba de esconder su preocupación por su gemelo pero… simplemente no podía.

-en ese caso…- acercándose a Kouji- deberás morir- poniendo su mano en la mejilla del menor.

Los ojos azules de Kouji y los escarlata de Kiba se encontraron y se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que Koichi alejo al mayor de su hermanito.

-lo siento- sonrió inocentemente- no pude evitarlo.

- te dije que con mi hermano no te metas- dijo en tono desafiante.

- lo sé- se puso medio serio- pero… sabes que no puedo evitar ser lo que soy y sentir lo que siento.

- pues trata de controlarte.

- está bien- suspiro- pero te aseguro Koichi amigo mío que…- viendo cariñosamente a Kouji- si tu no lo haces lo haré yo, sabes que soy capaz de todo, cuando me propongo algo y más si es un desafío.

- olvídalo- mirándolo frívolamente.

- lo mejor será que te quedes aquí por hoy Kouji- sonriéndole.

- ¿eh?- apenado- gracias.

Kiba salió del cuarto sin decir nada, Koichi se quedo de pie dándole la espalda a Kouji.

-lo siento- dijo Koichi.

- ¿Por qué?

- por todo…- agachando su cabeza.

- no te preocupes- sonrió.

- pero… Kouji- viendo a su gemelo.

Kouji solo le sonrió a su hermano, por fin las lágrimas ganaron ante el esfuerzo de Koichi, pero no eran lágrimas normales y transparentes, su color era rojo.

-será mejor que…- limpiando su ojos- duermas un poco, te quite mucha sangre- sonrió apenado.

- así que…- tranquilamente- fuiste tu.

- ¿te diste cuenta?

- sí, cuando el Dino me soltó recobre un poco la conciencia.

- espero que no tengas el poder que buscamos, no sabría que hacer.

- no te preocupes, veremos la forma de salir de esa, además dudo que tenga eso- rio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- me sonó que es… algo muy puro y yo no soy un angelito ¿sabes?- se rio de sí mismo.

Koichi también rio por el comentario, sabía que Kouji haría todo lo posible por no verlo de aquella forma y él haría lo mismo por su hermano.

-me quedare contigo- dijo Koichi.

- ¿sí?- confundido.

- Kiba es capaz de entrar…- mirando feo la puerta.

Detrás de esta Kiba escuchaba (chismoso XD) sintió la mirada asesina de Koichi y mejor se retiro.

-entiendo… así no me sentiré tan solo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- nada… ya escuchas demás.

**…continuara…**

**dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc.**

**dejen Reviews por favor XD**


	4. mordidas

**espero que les guste y... y.... ya no se que mas T0T asi que los dejo que lean!!!**

**digimon no es de mi pertenencia pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- ¬¬U**

**una cosa más... esto es... KouKou!!!! para que despues no me demanden por traumas psicologicos!!!!!! asi que si no te gusta ese genero mejor sal y "tu no has visto nada".... O0O**

**Capitulo 4: mordidas**

Por la mañana Kouji se despertó un poco tarde, al parecer no había nadie en la casa solo vio una nota a un lado de su almohada.

Era de Koichi que decía permaneciera en cama hasta que regresara de la escuela, el se haría cargo de arreglar las cosas con sus padres y los profesores… solo debía dedicarse a descansar.

Como toda persona, la curiosidad invadió a Kouji quien salió de su cuarto además de que quería saber donde estaba, no recordaba nada que no fuera la habitación donde durmió; con cuidado bajo las escaleras pero no encontró nada, la casa era normal como cualquier otra, algunas fotografías de Koichi y su madre llamaron su atención, algo dentro de él no andaba bien puesto que se sintió mareado.

-¿Qué me pasa?- poniendo si mano derecha sobre su cabeza.

- Kouji…- la voz sonó tétrica y alejada.

- ¿Quién eres?

- eso no importa… necesito de tu poder Kouji Minamoto.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- he estado contigo desde hace años…- rio macabramente- pronto estarás conmigo Kouji.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Responde!

- ¿Kouji?- pregunto Koichi preocupado.

- ¿Koichi?- sonrió un poco para después desmayarse.

Kouji no habría los ojos y ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Koichi llego, su cara estaba preocupada, Kiba regresaría hasta la noche y los hermanos… quien sabe donde estaban, de vez en cuando se perdían, no regresaban hasta dos días después…

Su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Alaniss.

-hola mini hermano- dijo alegremente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- desanimado.

- ¿te pasa algo?- preocupada- ¿o a Kouji- kun?

- ¿kun?- alzando una ceja.

- ah sí lo siento… je, je, je. Bueno deja eso ¿Qué pasa? Te escucho desanimado.

- parece que… algo malo le pasa a Kouji, cuando llegue se desmayo, además tiene fiebre.

- tal vez sean los efectos de que bebiste su sangre, ¿Kiba no está?

- ya sabes que siempre se pierde por las mañanas y tardes.

- tienes razón, lo había olvidado- rio.

- ¿Qué pasa? Llamaste para que…-lo hizo en forma de recibir respuesta.

- ah, es que quería saber como seguía tu hermano, y también… infórmate algunas cosas que descubrimos con Alan.

- hola Koichi, ¡Kouji que onda!- desde el otro lado.

- cállate- golpeándolo.

- Koichi me golpea, auxilio.

- no lo escuches…- molesta- bueno te mandare la información a la computadora.

- de acuerdo.

- nos vemos, espero que Kouji se mejore.

- claro.

- adiós Koichi, Kouji- grito Alan nuevamente.

Koichi rio levemente, esos dos no parecían hermanos, solo unos chicos que se la pasaban peleando por tonterías, eso nunca pasaba con Kouji ¿sería que no eran buenos hermanos? O ¿eran muy buenos hermanos? Recordaba cada día que pasaba con Kouji y no se le venía a la mente alguna pelea.

En ese momento Kouji abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Koichi?- sentándose- sí, eso creo.

- ¿tienes hambre? Preparare algo.

- no te preocupes, no tengo hambre.

- Kouji… disculparme pero…

- ¿pero qué?

- nada…- sonrió.

Kouji tampoco dijo nada sobre la voz que le llamaba puesto que no volvió a escucharla en lo que restaba del día.

Koichi y Kouji fueron al sótano para ver la información que Alaniss había mandado; ahí las coas de Kiba esperaban a que algún día las sacaran a la luz de nuevo, había muchas cajas selladas y otras abiertas, en su mayoría de ropa… en un estante de metal había una fotografía llena de polvo, al acercarse Kouji distinguió a Kiba, tendría unos 16 años y a su lado un joven de cabello negro, piel acanelada y ojos ámbar, un poco menos alto que Kiba, tal vez sería Xian…

-¿te pasa algo Kouji?

- ¿eh?- apartando su vista de la fotografía- no, no me pasa nada.

- bueno, si deseas comer algo puedes tomarlo con confianza- sonrió.

- claro, gracias- sin expresión alguna.

Koichi se dedico a buscar los datos que Alaniss le había mandado, todo el cuarto era invadido por el sonido de las teclas presionadas por los dedos del mayor, Kouji sumido en sus pensamientos perdió su mirada en la espalda de su gemelo quien parecía muy concentrado en la información… de la nada un libro de pasta dura y color carmesí cayó al suelo, levantando un poco de polvo, ambos chicos se asustaron un poco, el menor fue y tomo el libro.

-vaya hace años que no veía ese libro- sonrió Koichi desde su lugar.

- ¿es tuyo?

- algo así… ¿Por qué no lo lees? Tal vez te parezca algo cursi pero es bueno.

- si tu lo dices…- sin perder de vista el libro.

- ¿te pasa algo?- preocupado.

- no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- mirando de reojo a su gemelo.

- desde que despertaste… no, desde que llegue estas así… raro.

- no es nada, ya te lo había dicho- serio.

Koichi suspiro y se levanto para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Kouji.

-Kouji… no puedes engañarme… somos hermanos se cuando algo malo te está pasando.

- entonces deberías saber que no me pasa nada…- viendo a Koichi.

- eso no…- tropezando con una caja.

Kouji alcanzo a su hermano antes de que cayera al suelo pero aun así terminaron ambos en el piso, Koichi se levanto un poco y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano menor. Se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos, hasta que algo en el interior del mayor se movió.

-no de nuevo- pensó para sí mismo- ¿Por qué? Siempre que estoy cerca de Kouji… su sangre me llama, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo, mucho menos ahora que no está Kiba…

-¿Koichi?- viendo con confusión a su hermano.

- lo siento mucho Kouji…- acercándose al rostro de Kouji.

- ¿Qué haces?

- perdóname- dirigiéndose al cuello del menor.

Kouji no pudo decir nada pues los colmillos y los fríos labios de su hermano estaban en posición de su cuello. Kouji entre cerró los ojos a causa del leve dolor que recibía.

-la sangre de Kouji…- escuchando que su hermano se quejaba.

Koichi se separo del cuello de Kouji, que tenía la cara pálida.

-lo lamento Kouji…- su rostro entristeció- de nuevo.

Ambos se pararon y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Kouji no apartaba su mano del lugar donde Koichi lo había mordido por segunda vez.

-las dos veces que he bebido de su sangre he podido sentir los latidos de su corazón… pero es la primera vez que esto me pasa ¿Por qué?- se preguntaba Koichi.

- Koichi…- apretando el libro.

- si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa- viendo el suelo.

- no… quería preguntarte ¿puedo quedarme contigo? No deseo regresar a casa.

Koichi alzo la mirada sorprendido, nunca se le ocurrió que Kouji le pediría semejante cosa, parpadeo varias veces, para después sonreír sinceramente y con alegría.

-claro, no sabes- abrazando a Kouji- no sabes cuanto me alegra que quieras quedarte aquí.

Kouji sonrió y respondía al abrazo pero algo no estaba bien dentro del menor…

**…Continuara…**

**dejen Reviews por favor XD**


	5. historia

**espero que les guste y... y.... ya no se que mas T0T asi que los dejo que lean!!!**

**digimon no es de mi pertenencia pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- ¬¬U**

**una cosa más... esto es... KouKou!!!! para que despues no me demanden por traumas psicologicos!!!!!! asi que si no te gusta ese genero mejor sal y "tu no has visto nada".... O0O**

**Capitulo 5: historia**

La historia de "Romeo y Julieta" es demás conocida en todo el mundo, su bella historia que termina en tragedia… pues no solo era una historia, había una leyenda parecida a esa, pero con resultados peores…

Kouji leía muy ensimismado el libro que Koichi le había recomendado, ya habían pasado dos días desde "el accidente" pero ninguno de los dos hablaba de eso, era verdad que ese tema era para conversarlo pero… por alguna razón no molestaba a Kouji, por parte de Koichi prefería no hablar de algo que incomodase a Kouji y de pasada a el mismo.

Por ideas locas de Kiba, se cambiaron a otra casa, una más grande que la anterior, la madre de los gemelos se mudo nuevamente a su casa.

La nueva casa, bueno no casa, mansión era de fachada de ladrillos rojizos, con varias paredes rodeadas por enredadera verde con bellos flores rosas, algunas ventanas era atrapadas por esa planta, el jardín principal era grande con rosas de todos colores, con una gran fuente en medio del lugar, para después darle paso a un sendero de piedra gris… la puerta era de caoba igual que el resto del piso de toda la mansión, a excepción del salón donde tenían el piano, los muebles eran de un estilo rustico, muy bello para Kiba… pero pata los demás era un poco… extraño. La chimenea estaba todo el tiempo prendida, puesto que el invierno se acercaba cada vez más.

Alan y Koichi buscaban información sobre el poder que buscaban, mientras Alaniss preparaba las cosas para comer, Kiba… se había ido desde temprano así que seguramente no lo verían hasta l cena o al día siguiente. Por su parte Kouji estaba a la sombra de un gran roble en el jardín trasero, leyendo sus ojos azules no se despegaban del libro ni un solo momento, tan concentrado estaba en su lectura que no noto la presencia de alguien.

-¿tan interesante esta?

- Alan…- viendo al chico.

- Alaniss me pidió que te llamara, la comida esta lista- sonriendo- vamos.

- gracias pero… no tengo hambre.

- ¿sabes? Mi hermano tiene muy mal carácter mejor vamos- rio nervioso.

- no te preocupes, me encargare de eso después… por favor solo quiero estar solo por unos minuto mas ¿si no es mucha molestia?

- ah, entiendo. Bueno…- suspiro- nos vemos.

Después de comer, Koichi salió al jardín y vio a Kouji en una de las ramas del gran roble.

-¿Kouji?- viendo hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

- Koichi…- cerrando el libro- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿puedo acompañarte?

Kouji solo sonrió antes esto Koichi subió a otra rama del árbol.

-me agrada que te interese el libro pero… me estas preocupando Kouji.

- ¿Por qué?

- nos has dejado ese libro ni un solo día, a veces ni comes por leer.

- no te preocupes por eso… es solo que quiero terminarlo lo antes posible.

- entiendo- preocupado.

Kouji pensaba decir algo pero la melodía de un violín llamo la atención de ambos.

-es Alan- dijo Koichi sonriendo levemente- los tres son muy buenos con todo tipo de instrumentos, Alaniss con el piano, Kiba con la guitarra y Alan con el violín… me enseñan cada día cosas diferentes pero solo he logrado mejorar en el piano- rio apenado.

Los dos bajaron el árbol y se dirigían a la mansión cuando Kouji detuvo a Koichi jalándolo de la chamarra que traía, como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa?- confundido por la acción de Kouji.

- Koichi…- bajando su mirada- ¿puedes enseñarme a tocar el piano?- sonrojado.

- ¿Qué? Pero si tu eres muy bueno en esas cosas.

- no lo soy en ese instrumento- viendo a otro lado.

- claro pero… sería mejor Alaniss ella tiene muchas más experiencia que yo.

- no quiero que TU me enseñes.

Koichi sonrió tiernamente y después asintió con la cabeza, Kouji solo dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad, de esas que rara vez mostraba ante la demás personas, incluso delante de sus padres era serio y reservado.

En otro lado alejado de la ciudad, dos sujetos miraban por un ventanal…

-¿Cuándo iremos por nuestro hermano?- viendo a un tercer sujeto sentado en un sillón rojo.

- pronto, no seas tan impaciente- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos blancos.

- eres muy indeciso hermano- se escucho la voz de una chica.

- no lo soy, solo estoy siendo precavido.

La noche se acercaba, uno de mis hermanos llego corriendo a mi habitación agitado cayó de rodillas al suelo, diciéndome con dificultad lo que había pasado, mis padres habían tenido un accidente… no pude contener mis lagrimas, caía al suelo mientras veía como mis lagrimas rojas se marcaban en la alfombra clara del cuarto. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Solamente por mi culpa, no dejare de sentirme así, no hasta mi muerte. Muchos que conocen lo que soy… sabrán que eso es imposible. Soy un ser de la noche, el amo y compañero de la oscuridad eterna, mi reino "blood the dark" será eterno…

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Koichi de sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué?- sin levantarse de la cama.

- soy yo Koichi- se escucho la voz de Alaniss.

- pasa- de igual manera que antes.

- estoy preocupada por tu hermano.

- siempre es así… con las demás personas, deja que entre en más confianza.

- no es eso… ese libro, dice muchas verdades que nadie debe saber.

En su cuarto Kouji estaba durmiendo con el libro a su lado, su rostro mostraba gran tranquilidad, eso le gustaba a Koichi, ver que su hermano estaba en una tranquilidad que nadie podía interrumpir, sonrió con melancolía, quería tener a su hermano siempre a su lado pero… correría muchos peligros si seguía con él. Kiba le había enseñado uno que otro poder para destruir a unos vampiros, el entrenamientos era pesado incluso para Alan y Alaniss que tenían más experiencia que ellos dos, aun así Kouji lo soportaba de manera admirable. Desde el primer día, Kouji entro oficialmente al grupo de vampiros según Kiba, nadie se opuso… pero Koichi deseaba que se repitiera todo y poder defender a su hermano para que no estuviera metido en ese mundo tan oscuro lleno de dolor y soledad.

En el sótano de la mansión, Koichi saco una cajita musical de su madre, le dio cuerda y la puso en una mesita de madera a su lado, el se sentó en un sofá verde con detalles dorados… le gustaba estar solo de vez en cuando. Recordando cuando aun podía hacer las cosas que hacen los humanos normalmente, debía aceptarlo él ya no era humano y no lo sería más.

Hasta el momento me he hecho cargo del reino de mis padres, supuestamente Elías me ayuda en las cosas más difíciles, pero me entere sobre sus planes de quitarme el trono, lástima que sea tan ingenuo… piensa que puede acabar con mi vida. Lo único bueno que me trajo esto fue una nueva experiencia, "no le des la espalda a una persona que piensas conocer, pues esta puede acabar siendo tu peor enemigo"; en este tiempo me es imposible ver a mi hermano gemelo Leks, cuanto le extraño, siempre estábamos juntos pero las tontas leyes no nos dejan estar en el mismo reino…

Koichi salió del sótano y cerró la puerta nuevamente con llave, al caminar por el pasillo sintió una presencia un poco extraño, giro para ver de que se trataba pero no había nadie, bajo su mirada y dio un largo y pesado suspiro, para después seguir con su camino.

En las escaleras de madera sintió nuevamente esa presencia pero esta vez no hizo caso y siguió con su camino, paso a un lado de la habitación de Kouji, quien salía de esta.

-Koichi ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas sobre el libro?

- por supuesto- sonrió.

Los dos fueron a la mini biblioteca de Kiba, solo ahí se podía estar tranquilo en el día, había gran colección de volúmenes, posiblemente Kiba ya los había leído más de tres veces cada uno.

-¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?- tomando u libro de un estante.

- es sobre las leyes de ese entonces…- sentándose en el sofá.

- esas cosas son algo complicadas… pero antes era prohibido que dos hermanos gemelos estuvieran en el mismo reino, especialmente en el mismo castillo, al menos eso dice la historia que lees, posiblemente solo sea del libro.

- ya veo- abriendo el libro donde se había quedado.

De vez en cuando me tomo las noches para ir a visitar a mi gemelo, ambos somos iguales por fuera pero por dentro somos polos completamente opuestos, él es una persona amable, se preocupa mas por los demás que por sí mismo, siempre esta serio y piensa mejor las cosas que yo, se puede esperar de él una conversación que… desearías nunca acabara. De mi solo recibirían unos insultos por sus tonterías sentimentalistas, soy un tanto escandaloso, pero siempre me rio de las cosas que hace mi hermano, suelen ser cosas serias que me entran por un oído y me salen por el otro, pero aun así somos hermanos u nuestro lazo fraternal es único. El es una de las pocas personas que saben lo que soy… muchas veces me ha pedido lo convierta en un vampiro como yo, así podremos estar siempre juntos pero… me debo negar eso a en contra de mis leyes… mis propias y absurdas leyes.

Al reino llego un sujeto llamado Dino, hermano de Elías dijo que ayudaría mi hermano con las cosas de su reino, no me da confianza puedo percibir en ese tipo una extraña presencia. La conozco de algún sitio pero no logro recordarla, aun así lo vigilare, tal vez tenga los mismo planes de Elías pero con mi hermano y no permitiré que le haga daño, si es necesario su vida se verá terminada a sus cortos 30 años. Hasta el momento solo ha cuidado bien de mi hermano, no me llevo del todo bien con el pero se ha ganado casi toda mi confianza; le ha enseñado a mi hermano esgrima, es buen maestro puesto que mi hermano ya me supero, antes no podía ni siquiera seguirme la corriente del combate y ahora me quita la espada como si fuese un ave dócil, fácil de atrapar.

En los últimos meses se ha escuchado el rumor de una fuerza oscura dentro del "volcán de tierra roja" no tengo la menor idea del porque del nombre pero… su tierra es de un color negro; Dino es quien se ha encargado de los estudios de leks y de vez en cuando me ayuda con unas cosas, Elías se marcho hace unas semanas, no sé que tenga planeado por eso mande unos hombres a cuidarlo, deberán vigilarlo en un plazo de tres semanas y si no hace alguna cosa rara lo dejare en paz.

Kouji se quedo leyendo un poco más libro, por su parte Koichi se quedo dormido con el libro en sus manos, por alguna razón se sentía extremadamente cansado…

-hola Kouji-kun- alegremente- vaya tu hermano no tiene modales- rio Kiba.

- está cansado es todo…- viendo preocupado a Koichi, ya que nunca se había quedado dormido de ese modos, al menos no, en el tiempo que lo conocía.

- ¿Qué te parece el libro?- caminando hacia donde estaban los gemelos.

- interesante…- viendo las letras negras de las hojas.

- ¿no te gustaría ser un vampiro como Koichi?

- Kiba aléjate de Kouji- dijo molesto pero aun recargado en el sillón y con los ojos cerrados.

- ya habla dormido- rio.

- no estoy dormido- abrió un ojo.

- ya veo- con cara de decepción- bueno, es verdad Kouji… pon mucha atención en lo que dice el libro, puede que te sirva para experiencias futuras…- sonrió para luego salir del lugar.

**…Continuara…**

**dejen Reviews por favor XD**


	6. NIEVE PARTE 1

**espero que les guste y... y.... ya no se que mas T0T asi que los dejo que lean!!!**

**digimon no es de mi pertenencia pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- ¬¬U**

**una cosa más... esto es... KouKou!!!! para que despues no me demanden por traumas psicologicos!!!!!! asi que si no te gusta ese genero mejor sal y "tu no has visto nada".... O0O**

**Capitulo 6: nieve (parte 1)**

Unas vacaciones de imprevisto se apoderaron de todas y cada una de las escuelas de Moscú, incluyendo la de Kouji y la de Koichi. El ultimo día antes de regresar a casa…

-¿Kouji no iras?

- ¿ir a donde?- pregunto extrañado.

- los alumnos de segundo grado harán un viaje a la playa en estos días….

- lo siento Takuya, tengo cosas más importante que hace.

- lastima…- viendo el suelo.

- vamos anímate, irán los demás- dijo Zoe sonriendo.

- ¿y tu qué?

- claro que yo también iré, no puedo perderme ese viaje.

- espero que se diviertan, nos vemos- con su tono nula de siempre.

- claro, no te esfuerces mucho, son vacaciones- le grito Takuya.

- no eres su padre- dijo viendo raro a su amigo.

- pero dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer, supongo que hablo de algún trabajo ¿no?

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

- que cuando te preocupas por alguien pone más empeño en las cosas que hace- sonrió abiertamente.

- mejor vámonos- jalándolo.

En su camino Kouji pensaba sobre lo que había dicho Kiba días atrás, "cosas que le servirían en un futuro" es verdad había muchas coincidencias del libro con su vida y la de Koichi pero ¿eso significaba algo? Las similitudes eran: que son gemelos los protagonistas, ninguno se conocía hasta que tuvieron 11 años, se hicieron buenos amigos, sus padres no estaban juntos, uno de ellos era un vampiro y el otro no… además el nombre de Dino, aparecía tanto en su vida como en el libro, pero eso si seria mera coincidencia, era un nombre y ya. Hasta el momento había encontrado esas similitudes pero la sonrisa de su hermano esperándolo lo saco de esos pensamientos.

-perdóname… me toca el aseo del salón.

- no te preocupes.

- normalmente eras tu el que llegaba tarde- sonrió levemente.

- es verdad- imito a su gemelo- pero ahora eres tu.

Sin decir nada mas, se encaminaron hacia su casa, no muy lejos del centro estaba un bosque rodeado de blancos arboles, cubiertos por la nieve que brillaba con los pocas rayos de sol, un sendero llevaba a la mansión de Kiba, pero casi nadie se atrevía a entrar al lugar pues se decían muchas cosas, que tenia fantasmas, brujas y ese tipo de cosas, pero todo era fantasía de las personas; en casa Alan era sumamente feliz y brincaba de un lado para otro.

-¿y qué esperan?- viendo a los gemelos- apúrense no quiero llegar tarde.

- ¿de qué hablas Alan?- pregunto el mayor.

- iremos a las montañas a esquiar- feliz.

- ¿a esquiar?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- si, Kiba pago todo para que fuéramos…- con sonrisa de lado a lado.

- es solo trabajo- dijo Alaniss con unas maletas a su lado.

- ¿entonces por que llevas todo eso?

- ¿eh? Solo por si las dudas- sonrojada.

- de hecho si son vacaciones- menciono Kiba bajando las escaleras.

- ¿desde cuándo eres tan amable?- pregunto Koichi ¬¬

- esto lo hago por Kouji-kun- sonriéndole.

- lo supuse- dejando salir un aire de resignación uuU

- gracias Kiba pero…- interrumpido.

- no te preocupes… además los chicos se lo merecen y tu también, te esfuerzas mucho y nos has ayudado más de lo que imaginas- sonrió elegantemente.

- en ese caso hubieras pagado un viaje a la playa- dijo Alaniss.

- sí, eso será la próxima vez, los veré haya- saliendo de la mansión.

Los chicos guardaron las cosas necesarias para el viaje; el camino fue divertido con las locuras de Alan pues se la paso cantando lo primero que se le venía a lamente, desde pepinillos hasta el oso de peluche de Alaniss. Al fin llegaron, el frio era mucho más en las montañas debido a la altura y que eran cubiertas en su totalidad por nieve…

-¡que bien se siente salir de la mansión!- estirando sus brazos.

- que exagerada eres hermana… si siempre andas de vaga en la ciudad.

- pero es muy diferente- molesta.

- si como tu digas- negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haremos primero?

- pues… es mejor que cada quien haga lo que quiera ¿no?- menciono Alan.

- tienes razón… ¿Qué dicen chicos?- viendo a los gemelos.

- me parece bien- dijo Koichi sonriendo.

- si…- mirando la nieve del suelo.

Koichi se extraño, estaba bien que Kouji fuera serio y reservado pero esa actitud no le gustaba, parecía otra persona, cuando estaban juntos Kouji siempre sonreía por los menos dos o tres veces…

-iré con Kouji a patinar- poniéndose a un lado de su hermano.

- de acuerdo… yo iré a…- viendo todos los lugares que había- al teleférico- dijo Alan.

- iré a la cabaña, arreglare las cosas que faltan.

Así cada uno tomo su camino; después de dejar sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, antes de salir.

-¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Koichi sentándose en su cama.

- no… ¿Por qué lo dices?

- no por nada- bostezo.

- deberías descansar, las misiones han estado seguidas.

- ¿eh? No te preocupes- energéticamente- ¡yo puedo con todo!- sonrió.

- eso espero- regreso una sonrisa a su hermano.

- Kouji… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¿cuál?

- veras es que yo no- apenado- no se esquiar- rio.

- ¿me estas mintiendo, verdad?

- no… solo se patinar sobre hielo…- bajo su mirada.

- me sorprende…

- Kiba me enseño a patinar pero no tuvo tiempo de enseñarme a esquiar, además no tengo mucho tiempo libre que digamos.

- no te preocupes- llenado hacia la puerta. Vamos.

Koichi siguió a Kouji, tal vez su relación se haría más estrecha o tal vez no.

Los dos gemelos subieron al teleférico de donde se podía ver toda la montaña, las personas se veían como puntos negros en un hoja blanca; poco después estaban en la cima.

-¿no es muy alto? Soy un principiante Kouji- con cara de pánico.

- vamos, estaré contigo no debes preocuparte, además…- viendo que su hermano estaba abrazado a un árbol- no podrás llevar contigo ese árbol por más que lo quieras.

- no te burles de mi- molesto- no es mi culpa- ¿tanto me quieres matar?- con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

- como si fuera posible- suspiro.

- ¿lo pensaste?- llegando a un lado de Kouji.

- claro que no- sonrió- solo lo dije para que te alejaras del árbol- tomando la mano de Koichi.

- ¿Qué?- O0O- me engañaste- sin quitar su cara de borreguito.

- vamos- apretando un poco la mano de su hermano para darle confianza- además practicaste bastante.

- eso no me basta a mí.

Koichi solo miraba como las personas esquiaban como si fuera lo más natural y fácil del mundo.

-podemos regresar por el teleférico… si quieres- dijo Kouji.

- no te preocupes- nervioso- lo intentare, pero si muero…- dramáticamente- solo quiero dejar claro algo… que es sumamente importante para mí.

- dime- viendo a Koichi.

- pues…- observando los ojos de Kouji.

- Hola chicos- abrazando a los dos por el cuello.

- ¿Alaniss?

- sí, soy yo mera- rio- ¿Qué esperan? Bajen- empujando a Koichi.

- no debiste hacer eso- dijo Alan, a un lado de ella.

- ¿no?- viendo a su hermano- ¿Por qué no?

- Koichi no sabe esquiar- dijo Kouji.

-…..- se quedo en blanco por unos segundos- ¡KOICHI!

Los tres fueron tras el mayor de los gemelos pero ya iba demasiado adelantado, Koichi trataba de controlar sus esquíes pero no podía debido a que iba muy rápido, frente a él había un árbol enorme, genial ahora se quedaría como una estampilla de árbol, solo cerró los ojos…

**Continuara**

**dejen Reviews por favor XD**


	7. NIEVE PARTE 2

**digimon no es de mi pertenencia pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- ¬¬U**

**una cosa más... esto es... KouKou!!!! para que despues no me demanden por traumas psicologicos!!!!!! asi que si no te gusta ese genero mejor sal y "tu no has visto nada".... O0O**

**Capitulo 7: nieve (parte 2)**

Koichi se dirigía a un árbol sin control alguno, seguro que se estrellaría, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, pero algo lo detuvo antes de que chocara.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada la voz.

- ¿Qué?- abriendo los ojos.

- no te preocupes, si te preguntas ¿estoy muerto? No lo estas- sonrió.

Frente a Koichi estaba un joven no mayor de 19 años, cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos esmeraldas. Cuando los demás llegaron.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada.

- parece que está muy bien- viendo con ojos picaros que el chico mayor le tenía abrazado.

Antes esto Koichi se sonrojo y se alejo del joven.

-gra…gracias- agachando su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

- no te preocupes- sonriendo- no fue nada.

- ¿bien?- viendo feo al chico- ¿Quién eres?

- me llamo Rosell Say, mucho gusto.

- yo me llamo Alan y está loca es mi hermano Alaniss- rio.

- ¿a quién le dijiste loca?- con ojos asesinos.

- ellos son Kouji y a quien acabas de salvar Koichi.

- me alegro de conocerlos, soy nuevo por estos lugares, espero que nos llevemos bien.

- pues solo tu lo crees- dijo en voz baja Alaniss.

- si no te preocupes- dijo alegre Alan.

Mientras los gemelos estaban en su mundo.

-¿estás bien?- preocupado.

- si - sonrió- gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien.

- discúlpame- bajo su mirada.

- ¿Por qué? No tuviste la culpa.

- claro que si, debí enseñarte mejor las cosas.

- espero que aprendas a esquiar Koichi- dijo Say.

- ¿eh?- viendo al oji-esmeralda.

- si lo crees necesario yo podría enseñarte.

- ¿Qué intenciones tiene ese tipo con Koichi?- dijo molesta.

- clámate ¿bien? Solo quiere hacer amigos.

- lo dudo- viéndolo feo.

- gracias- sonrió Koichi.

- de verdad… puedes pedírmelo.

- gracias pero…- viendo a Kouji que se había puesto más serio de lo normal- ya tengo un maestro y es más que suficiente.

- ya veo… bueno aun así dejo mi oferta abierta, nos vemos. me alegra conocerles, hasta luego- retirándose.

Cuando estuvo lejos.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A ESE TIPO?!- casi lanzando fuego por la boca.

- por favor Alaniss- nervioso- provocaras una avalancha.

- no me importaría si cae sobre ese tipo- imaginándolo- je, je, je ,je- iniciando una risa malvada.

- me das miedo hermana- nñU

Kouji seguía serio le había molestado ese tipo, ¿Cómo se atrevía decir que no servía para ayudar a Koichi? Supuso que nadie más lo noto pero… esas fueron sus palabras dichas de otra manera.

-¿te sucede algo?

- no- mirando a otro lado molesto.

- ¿Por qué te enojaste? Es por ¿Qué no soy un buen alumno?- sonrió levemente.

- déjalo ¿quieres? Iré a otro lado.

- ¿Por qué?- confundido- ¿no… seguirás enseñándome a esquiar?

-….- no dijo nada y se fue.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Kouji?- pregunto Alan.

- no tengo la menor idea.

- por favor- aun molesta- es obvio ¿no? Ese tipo le dijo en pocas palabras que no servía para nada.

- ¿de verdad?- con ojos de interrogación- ¿a qué hora lo dijo?

- no lo dijo con esas palabras…. Tarado.

- ¿Qué? Pero si Say no sabía nada de eso ¿o sí?

- escucho lo que dijo Kouji, no estaba tan lejos como piensas.

- ahora entiendo todo- con cara de triunfo.

- Kouji….- viendo como Kouji se alejaba mas y mas.

- y tu…- dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda- ¿Qué no piensas ir con él?

- dijo que… olvídalo, tienes razón, nos vemos- siguiendo a Kouji como pudo.

Kouji iba sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho que alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas, hasta que vio que algo pasaba a su lado, para después detenerse con un árbol.

-¿no me escuchaste?- abrazado del árbol.

- ¿Qué quieres? Creí dejar claro que… quería estar solo.

- sí, me lo dejaste claro pero…- tratando de incorporarse- venimos aquí a divertirnos, no ha pelear, ni a estar solos Kouji.

- eso es lo que está mal- su rostro se oscureció.

- ¿Qué?- por fin había logrado ponerse de pie.

- no debí venir, las cosas serian más sencillas.

- ¿de qué hablas?

- olvídalo… ¿Por qué no le pides a Say- lo dijo con gran desprecio- que te ayude?

- ¿pero qué?- confundido- Kouji…

- nos vemos- siguió con su camino.

A lo lejos Alaniss y Alan miraban esa escena.

-que complicado es Kouji.

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- nunca lo entenderías hermanito- poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Alan.

Kouji llego a la cabaña, tomo un baño de agua tibia y se quedo acostado en la cama viendo el techo. Después de unos minutos alguien llamo a la puerta, pero no contesto nadie.

-Kouji soy Alaniss, voy a pasar- abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Qué deseas?- con los ojos cerrados.

- quería hablarte sobre Koichi…

- ¿para qué?

- tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie.

- ¿sabes qué?

- el porque hiciste eso… dejar a Koichi como un perrito abandonado a su suerte.

- déjate de rodeos y habla.

- está bien… te molesto que Say te dijera que no sirves para nada… pero te molesto aun mas que Koichi le tomara cierta atención ¿no?

- ¿Qué?- incorporándose rápidamente.

- Kouji quieres demasiado a tu hermano… y eso lo sé. ¿Te pusiste celoso?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?

- Kouji…- suspiro- los celos entre hermanos son normales… bueno no tanto.

- no estoy celosos de ese… tipo- molesto.

- ¿no?- viéndolo raro- ¿entonces por qué estas molesto?

-….- no dijo nada.

- iremos a un festival que se celebra en el pueblo que está más abajo ¿vas?

-….- no respondió nada, solo seguía mirando sus manos.

- bueno, iremos dentro de una hora, por si quieres ir.

Alaniss se fue dejando solo a un Kouji que pensaba en sus palabras, la chica tenía razón se había puesto celoso y molesto, pero ¿Por qué? Paso una hora, había un autobús que se dirigía al pueblo pero solo había uno.

-¿no vendrá Kouji?- pregunto Alan.

- no lo sé- subiendo al autobús.

- Koichi… ¿te pasa algo?- viendo que su amigo tenia la mirada perdida en la puerta de la cabaña.

- ¿eh? No- sonrió.

Alan subió pero Koichi esperaba ver que Kouji salía por la puerta pero no paso nada, su mirada se puso triste al igual que su rostro, hasta que escucho una voz conocida.

-hola Koichi- sonrió.

- Say… hola.

- te ves desanimado, ¿paso algo malo?

- no, no paso nada.

- quita esa cara ¿bien?- tomando la barbilla del menor.

- Koichi…- viendo a su hermano.

- Kouji- sonriendo alegremente- ¿iras?

- eso supongo- con las manos en el abrigo que llevaba puesto.

- me alegra- fue hacia donde estaba su gemelo para abrazarlo cariñosamente.

Say subió al autobús con una mueca de molestia pero aun con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios; los gemelos subieron y se sentaron detrás de Alan y Alaniss quien le dirigía una mirada de "lastima" a Say.

No tardaron en llagar al pueblo adornado por varias luces de colores, las calles se veían hermosas con el reflejo de las luces en la nieve que brillaba como si fuese de diamantes pequeños, había puestos de comida y regalos por todo el lugar, Alan se volvió loco al ver los puestos de juegos, Alaniss por su parte veía los muñecos de peluche embelesada.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

- no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé porque vine.

- vamos Kouji…- sonrió divertido.

- es en serio, no tengo la menor idea de porque vine.

- vayamos a ver los puestos de por aquel lugar- señalando algunos con comida- perdón pero tengo hambre.

- ¿puedes comer de eso?

- si, siempre lo traigo conmigo- sacando un pomito con unas pastillas de color rojo.

- es la receta de Kiba ¿no?

- si… no es bueno salir sin una al menos.

Los dos se dirigieron a los puestos donde compraron algunas cosas, después buscaron un lugar donde sentarse.

-¿Por qué solo compraste eso?- pregunto Koichi viendo unos dulces en la mano de Kouji.

- no tengo hambre es todo.

Pocos después llego Say a donde estaban.

-hola chicos- sonrió.

Kouji se molesto de sobremanera, pero Koichi no lo noto.

-Kouji ¿no?- viendo al menor de los gemelos.

- ¿Qué quieres?- no oculto su molestia.

- ¿podrías prestarme a tu hermano unos minutos?

- no es de mi propiedad…- yendo a otro lado enfadado.

- está bien… ¿Koichi puedes venir conmigo?

- lo siento…pero- viendo a Kouji- tengo algo as que hacer, nos vemos- siguiendo a Kouji.

- ya que…- resignado.

En otro lado, Kouji subió a un árbol donde se podía ver claramente toda la calle, casi no había personas en ese lugar.

-¿Kouji donde estas?- parándose debajo del árbol donde estaba Kouji.

- aquí arriba- cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué te molestaste?- subiendo.

- no me moleste, es solo que parece que ese tipo desea ser tu amigo.

- pero puede serlo de los dos ¿no?

- dudo mucho eso…- dijo en tono amargo.

- ¿Qué?- viendo a Kouji- Kouji…

- siento que no puedas hacer una amistad por mi culpa- dijo tristemente.

- si no quieres una amistad tu yo menos, somos hermanos…

- pero debes conocer más gente, no solo por mi capricho dejaras de hablar con los demás.

- puede que si lo haga.

Kouji miro sorprendido a Koichi quien sonreía.

-eres un tonto ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué? Porque querer estar contigo siempre, o por…- pensó un poco- o por temer que el tiempo nos separe mas y mas.

- Koichi… no lo hago con la intención de hacerte sentir mal. Solo…- suspiro pesadamente- quiero que tengas una vida más feliz de la que tengo yo, siempre solo en todos lados; tuve suerte de que mi padre decidiera quedarse en un solo lugar por tanto tiempo, ahora que soy una carga para ti… me siento peor que antes- bajo su mirada.

- no eres una carga Kouji… al contrario me da mucha alegría que estés conmigo siempre, desde que Kiba me convirtió en vampiro… aun que pasaron pocas horas para conocerte… ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo nos conocimos?- sonrió divertido.

- si… ¿Cómo olvidar el golpe que me diste?

- fue un accidente, el balón se fue a otro lado- rio.

- al principio no creía que hubiera una persona tan parecida a mí, físicamente.

- lo mismo me paso a mí, hasta que nos hicimos buenos amigos y fuiste a mi casa a dormir- miro el cielo lleno de estrellas.

- al ver a mi madre…- hizo lo mismo que Koichi- sentí algo extraño, alegría en combinación con angustia, si ella era mi madre Koichi, su hijo era…

- mi hermano gemelo- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿recuerdas las bromas del tío Ben?

- ¿Cómo olvidar sus tonterías?

Ambos se miraron…

-"una noche estaba en mi cama viendo las estrellas y de repente me pregunte… ¿Dónde está el techo?"- después de decirlo rieron.

No muy lejos de ahí alguien los observaba detenidamente.

-ya casi está listo… espero que funcione tu plan…- viendo a una persona detrás de él- Say.

- no te preocupes- sonrió malvadamente- todo saldrá como lo planee.

- mas te vale…- viendo de nuevo a los gemelos.

- Say, Akuma- se escucho la voz de una joven- ¿todo está bien?

- sí, Hilary… no te preocupes hermana.

Say fijo su mirada esmeralda en Koichi y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

De regreso con los gemelos, sus risa había parado… solo una sonrisa se veía en sus rostros sin dejar de ver el cielo, que pronto se lleno de luces artificiales, de muchos colores, diversas formas y tamaños.

**Continuara**

**este capi estuvo un poco más largo de lo normal je je .... x-x mi cabeza se seco uuU. pero igual espero que les guste je je je... nos leemos luego.**

**dejen sus reviews.... o morire (XD de hecho no). sayo...**


	8. NIEVE ULTIMA PARTE

**digimon no es de mi pertenencia pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- ¬¬U**

**una cosa más... esto es... KouKou!!!! para que despues no me demanden por traumas psicologicos!!!!!! asi que si no te gusta ese genero mejor sal y "tu no has visto nada".... O0O**

**Capitulo 8: nieve (ultima parte)**

La gente comenzó a irse a sus casas, el autobús aun tardaría en subir de nuevo a la cabaña por lo que los gemelos siguieron en el árbol.

-Koichi… ¿Qué me ibas a decir en la montaña?

- ¿eh?- viendo extrañado a Kouji- ¿en… la… montaña?

- sí, dijiste que si morías…- interrumpido.

- ¡eso! Olvídalo- sonrojado- no tiene importancia- rio nervioso.

- pero lo dijiste muy seriamente.

- no tiene importancia de verdad.

- dímelo…- viéndolo acusadoramente ¬¬

- es que… me da un poco de pena decirlo, sé que es normal pero… para mi es nuevo- se sonrojo mas, además de que empezó a jugar con sus manos.

- sabes que puedes confiar en mí, por eso somos hermanos ¿o no?

- pues solo te iba a decir que…- dejando su juego- que… eres el mejor hermano que he tenido. Sabes que Alan y Alaniss lo son aun que no de sangre… ellos han pasado mucho tiempo conmigo, siempre que no te veía ellos estaban ahí para acompañarme y no me sentía solo pero aun así… eres el que… al que más quiero- sonrió apenado.

- pienso lo mismo de ti Koichi… - captando la atención de Koichi- me sentía incompleto hasta que te conocí… cuando hablábamos me sentía comprendido y… en cierta forma muy feliz.

- Kouji…- su sonrisa se hizo más grande- gracias por entrar en mi extraña ida.

- y gracias a ti por aceptarme en ella.

El viento hizo una aparición perfecta ante tal escena, el travieso aire jugó con sus cabellos mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

-tengo frio- temblando un poco- creo que debí traer un abrigo.

- pensaba que no sentías tanto el frio…

- se supone pero… siempre que como la medicina de Kiba me da frio o calor dependiendo del día.

Kouji le dio su abrigo a Koichi quien lo recibió confundido.

-¿no tienes frio?

- solo un poco pero… puedo soportarlo.

- mentiroso- viendo como el cuerpo de su hermano temblaba por el viento helado.

Koichi se puso el abrigo y después atrajo a su hermano para abrazarlo y darle un poco de calor, a lo que Kouji se sonrojo, su hermano mayor lo había tomado por sorpresa, se recargo en el pecho de su gemelo y sonrió para sí mismo, Koichi estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol con los pies estirados.

-Koichi, Kouji- grito Alan- ¿Dónde están?

- es hora de irnos- termino Alaniss.

- vamos.

- ya que- dijo con aire de resignación.

- ¿Qué?- viendo a Kouji- ¿quieres caminar de regreso?

- claro que no… que flojera.

- flojo…- sonrió divertido- vamos.

Los cuatro amigos subieron al autobús pero Alaniss noto que Say no estaba, tal vez se abría quedado en alguna de las casas de ahí, alguna posada o se perdió en el camino, eso ultimo le hizo mucha gracia.

En las cabañas todo era silencio, ¿Cómo era posible? La mayoría de la gente se había quedado descansando ¿Qué les había pasado? Koichi percibió un olor extraño pero familiar, corrió hacia donde estaba la pista de hielo seguido por los demás, para ver una escena horrible…. Las personas tiradas en el hielo entre charcos de color rojo…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- con cara de pánico.

- ¿Quién fue capaz de hacer esto?

Las turistas se acercaban más y más pero Alan y los demás les impidieron seguir viendo esa escena, además de que los llevaron dentro de la cabaña ahí estarían más seguros.

Cuando se tranquilizaron un poco, los cuatro chicos salieron para examinar las cosas.

-no hay duda fue un vampiro… pero no es del tipo virus, es normal.

- aun así ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?- dijo Alan con rabia.

- de nada sirve que te molestes tanto… a pesar de dejar todo esto así, las personas aun respiran.

- ¿Quién será?

Los chicos subieron a la montaña donde posiblemente estaría el vampiro, pero lo único que encontraron fue otra desagradable escena pero esta vez eran solo vampiros sin vida, uno de mayor poder debía ser el causante de eso.

-Alan cuida de Kouji- dijo Koichi.

- entiendo- poniéndose a un lado del menor.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- está aquí y eres el único humano… eso solo tiene un propósito ¿no?

- tienes razón…

De pronto una nube de humo blanca se levanto frente a ellos y apareció un sujeto de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color pero menos intenso… de alguna manera logro dispersar a los chicos dejando solo a Kouji y en peligro, detrás de Kouji apareció Koichi quien se lo llevo a otro lado, mientras Alan y Alaniss luchaban con el sujeto, llamado Satunn, en un descuido de Koichi un sujeto idéntico a Satunn tomo a Kouji y fue en auxilio de su hermano.

-¿son dos?

- creyeron que haría el trabajo solo- dijo Satunn.

- hermano ellos son vampiros ¿verdad?- dijo el menor.

- si menos ese chico que tienes en los brazos.

- Kouji…- dijo entre dientes.

- veamos que tal sabe su sangre- descubriendo el cuello de Kouji.

- espera…- viendo a Koichi quien estaba muy molesto.

- deja… a Kouji.

- vete de aquí…- dijo Satunn a su hermanito.

Mientras Koichi peleaba con Satunn, Rotumm jugaba con Kouji, le hacía pequeñas heridas en el cuello, sus uñas rojas lo hacían sangrar con solo un pequeño rose. Alan y Alaniss llegaron a donde estaban…

-olvídenlo es mío y de mi hermano.

- déjalo en paz… y no saldrás herido.

- como si te tuviera miedo.

Alaniss seguía los pasos de Koichi y algo no andaba bien, si perdía el control no solo Satunn estaría perdido, también ellos…

-Alan debemos darnos prisa… Koichi esta…

- lo sé… pero si damos un paso en falso ese tipo…

Rotumm acerco sus labios al cuello de Kouji y tomo unas gotas de su sangre.

-hermano…- le grito a Satunn- la sangre de este chico es única… su poder es grandioso.

- ¿de verdad? Bien vamos.

- aun no termino contigo- dijo Koichi enojado.

- su aura cambio- pensó mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

Rotumm bebió de nuevo la sangre de Kouji cosa que vio Koichi, en menos de un instante estaba detrás de el.

-deja a mi hermano en paz.

Rotumm se convirtió en cenizas, satunn enfureció pero fue en vano pues Koichi lo destruyo de un solo golpe. (O0O)

-esto no es bueno- dijo Alan nervioso.

- lo sé, Kiba ¿Dónde estás?

Koichi se tranquilizo al ver que Kouji estaba bien, lo que también calmó a los otros dos hermanos, pero eso aun no terminaba el suelo se abrió dejándolos caer al vacío, un vacio oscuro…

Koichi despertó y lo primero que hizo fue buscara Kouji viéndolo a su lado durmiendo, pero algo lo alarmo, una especie de marca estaba en su cuello y la zona cercana a él estaba verde.

-el veneno de Rotumm… Kouji despierta por favor.

- ¿Qué pasa?- abriendo perezosamente los ojos.

- menos mal, solo fue mi imaginación.

- ¿Qué?

- nada, vamos debemos salir de aquí, donde quiera que estemos.

- bien- parándose.

Caminaron unos minutos y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una especie de cueva.

-la salida debe estar cerca- dijo Koichi.

- sí, eso espero- agitado.

La vista de Kouji se nublo haciendo que se recargara en la pared de roca fría.

-¿estás bien?

- sí, solo me maree un poco.

- el veneno está haciendo efecto- dijo el mayor.

Kouji estaba muy frio a pesar del abrigo que llevaba puesto, Koichi le dio el suyo.

-pero tu…- interrumpido.

- sabes que no siento el frio a menos que coma algo- sonrió.

- gracias hermano…- perdiendo el conocimiento.

Koichi prendió una fogata (¿Cómo? Quien sabe) así calentaría un poco más el cuerpo de Kouji, si no se pasaba ese efecto, tendría que beber mucha de la sangre de su gemelo y no lo deseaba.

Su temor se volvió realidad, Kouji cada vez estaba más frio, el veneno de una mordida de vampiro era peligroso especialmente para los humanos, aun que Kouji no era un humano común, de alguna forma lograba librarse de los oponentes fuertes cuando más lo necesitaban.

En otro lado Alan y Alaniss salieron de otra cueva, decidieron buscar a los gemelos pero una tormenta de nieve dio inicio dejándolos sin salir de la cueva.

Koichi trato de darle más calor a Kouji abrazándolo pero fue en vano.

-no te preocupes… vete…- dijo levemente Kouji.

- deja de hablar, tu fuerza se ira y se eso pasa tu…- su tristeza se hizo muy notable.

- Koichi… lo… siento- quedándose dormido.

- Kouji, no te duermas…- moviendo suavemente a su hermano pero no despertó.

Koichi mordió sus labios y después suspiro, no tenía otra opción, acerco el rostro de su hermano al suyo, sus mejillas se pusieron rosas al ver los labios de Kouji tan cerca de los suyos pero debía hacerlo sino perdería a su querido hermano.

Tomo valor y beso los labios helados de Kouji quien abrió los ojos al sentir una calidez dentro de su boca, Koichi le estaba dando un poco de energía por medio de su sangre, esa era la única forma de salvarlo, Kouji sintió un agudo dolor en su cuerpo por lo que con sus manos tomo la ropa de su hermano y la apretó, tratando de pedirle que se detuviera pero Koichi no hizo caso… así pasaron unos minutos más, cuando se separo de Kouji.

-perdóname, era la única manera de…- fue interrumpido por un abrazo de su gemelo.

- gracias hermano…- haciendo más fuerte el abrazo que fue correspondido.

Las mejillas de Koichi seguían encendidas pero poco le importaba eso, Kouji ya estaba mejor y no dejaría que pasara eso de nuevo.

Cuando la tormenta termino Alan y Alaniss se encontraron con los gemelos, Kouji dormía en la espalda de su hermano con una sonrisa.

-no me pregunten por favor- sonrió.

- de acuerdo- dijeron los dos.

Todo regreso a la normalidad, las personas heridas fueron atendidas y no se volvía a saber sobre algún ataque de vampiros.

Un día más tarde, Koichi estaba en cama, había gastado mucha energía, en la pelea y ayudando a Kouji.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- entrando.

- mejor, gracias- sonriendo.

- perdóname, por mi estas así.

- no te preocupes…

- de verdad perdóname.

- ya te lo dije no necesitas que…- se sonrojo al ver los labios de su hermano.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- acercándose a Koichi- ¿tienes fiebre? Tus mejillas están rojas.

- no me pasa nada.

- lo dudo mucho- tocando la frente de Koichi y la suya para ver la diferencia de temperatura.

- Kouji…- con la mirada baja- ¿recuerdas lo que paso en la cueva?

- ¿te refieres a… "eso"? - acomodándose frente a Koichi.

- ….- asintió con la cabeza.

- lo hiciste para salvarme no estoy molesto, si es lo que te preocupa.

- menos mal, no sé que haría si llegaras a odiarme- sonrió.

- gracias Koichi- abrazando a su hermano, como si fuese la última vez que lo haría.

- de nada- respondiendo al abrazo de forma cariñosa.

Los días pasaron normalmente para todos, muy tranquilos; una tarde el cielo anunciaba que nevaría, Alan, Alaniss y Kiba se ocupaban de examinar la sangre de Kouji, pues era extraño que el veneno de un vampiro no le hiciera efecto rápidamente, la mayoría de las personas morían al instante.

En otro lado, más precisos la escuela… Kouji miraba el cielo perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho unas gotas de agua caer cerca de donde estaba pero no había nada, los alumnos platicaban como era normal, afuera las gotas de lluvia no comenzaban a caer todavía, en su cabeza rondaba la voz que había escuchado antes, esta vez le llamaba con más insistencia.

Cuando salió Koichi lo esperaba en la puerta principal, el camino hacia la mansión fue silencioso cosa que extraño mucho al mayor de los hermanos.

-¿te sucede algo malo?

-……- estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

- Kouji, ¿Kouji?- impaciente- ¡KOUJI!

- ¿eh?- saliendo de su mundo- lo siento.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- nada- sonrió levemente.

- a ti te pasa algo pero no quieres decirme…- con mirada acusadora.

- de verdad no tengo nada… bueno…- mirando el suelo- mi cabeza me duele desde hace rato, discúlpame. No es mi intención preocuparte o ignorarte.

- no te preocupes- sonriendo como lo hacía normalmente.

Así siguieron con su camino, pero Kouji seguía preocupado por esa voz que cada vez lo llamaba con más insistencia y cada vez más la escuchaba más cerca de él.

**…continuara…**

**perdonen si los subo casi uno detras el otro pero... mi compu morira en unos dias, bueno sus programas y no se cuendo los pueda revivir T0T... gracias por leer Korime OWO se te agrade e mucho ^^ nos vemos...**

**dejen sus reviews por favor!!!! sayonara....**


	9. enemigos

**ya volvi de el mundo del olvido XD... por problemas de "anti-inspiracion" no podia escribir esto asi que... asi que... gomen!!! asi que les dejo este capitulo, por cierto no me maten por el final que tendra pero... cambie la categoria XD ahora sera tragedia!!!! (risa macabra) lo siento me emocione T.T pues... de neuvo me disculpo con ustedes!!! PERDON!!! no me demanden ni me maten, aun debo hacer algunas cosas en esta miserable vida.... ¬¬.... como... como... ver... mmmmm. más series XD y comer mas cosas que aun no conozco, la comida rusa XD.... lo siento me fui de nuevo U¬¬ ¿cuando no? bueno... sin mas los dejo leer...**

**p.d.: gracias a Korime y a ls demás lectors (uuU) por tenerme paciencia!!! si es que no me mandaron ya una bomba... XD espero que no... jajaja. ya chale de tanto drama... XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: enemigos**

Por la mañana Kouji abrió los ojos y sintió frio en todo su cuerpo a pesar de esta cubierto con las cobijas, miro a su lado izquierdo y se encontró con una sorpresa…

-buenos días Kouji- sonrió ampliamente.

- buenos días- adormilado aun.

Kouji analizo por varios segundos a quien estaba a su lado y al saber bien quien era se paró de la cama y se alejo.

-¡Kiba! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine a hacerte compañía- rio.

- gracias… pero no me hace falta- sonrió nervioso.

- ya veo…- sentándose en la orilla- tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante- serio.

-……- viendo el semblante serio (que casi nunca tenia) de Kiba.

- es de suma importancia que lo sepas Kouji.

Más tarde, Koichi fue a ver a Kouji pero no lo encontró.

-¿han visto a Kouji?

- salió con Kiba- dijo Alan tranquilamente.

- ¿A dónde?

- no tenemos idea- comiendo- pero dijo que era algo importante y que no debías intervenir.

- así que mejor hazle caso Koichi- termino Alaniss.

En una especie de cueva húmeda y oscura, Kiba guiaba a Kouji hacia el interior de esta.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- conocerás tu destino y el de tu hermano.

- ¿destino?- ladeando la cabeza- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- pronto lo sabrás.

Al final, solo había una pared blanca con extrañas marcas negras, parecían simbolos antiguos.

-¿puedes entenderlos?- pregunto Kiba.

- no creo que…- al ver la pared pudo entender lo que decía.

- lo supuse…- sonriendo- al parecer eres quien destruirá el destino de Koichi.

- ¿Qué?- volteando a ver a Kiba.

- …..- acercándose a la pared- "un alma fue partida en dos, al encontrarse una de ellas tiene el destino de morir, en este mundo no existe el espacio para esos dos seres".

- ¿Qué dices?- confundido.

- me refiero a que… o tu o Koichi deben dejar este mundo, no es posible que ambos vivían en el mismo tiempo y espacio… y si siguen así… la historia se repetirá….

- ¿tu y tu hermano?

- exacto…- bajando la cabeza- ninguno de los dos pudo… acabar con la vida del otro y como castigo tenemos que pelear de por vida…- su rostro se oscureció.

- ¿Por qué Koichi y yo?

- no lo sé… el destino suele jugar sucio, siempre ha de hacer que las cosas sean trágicas.

-…. Acabo de encontrarme con él…- molesto- no… quiero separarme tan pronto.

- sé lo que sientes Kouji pero… así son las cosas.

- ¿Qué otra opción hay?

- solo hay una más pero dudo que la aceptes….

Mientras tanto Koichi y los demás leían unos libros, pues Kiba les había dejado investigar algunas cosas sobre una historia antigua, especialmente a Koichi.

-esto es…- mirando la pagina del libro.

- ¿Qué sucede Alan?

- Koichi… ahora entiendo porque Kiba se llevo a Kouji.

- ¿Por qué?- levantándose.

- lee esto- dándole el libro.

Koichi se quedo sorprendido de lo que sus ojos leían, ¿Cómo era posible eso?

-las historia de las dos almas….- menciono Alaniss- ya había escuchado algo de eso.

- el destino de las dos almas…- molesto.

- hasta que se dieron cuenta…- dijo Say sonriendo- fue más lento de lo que pensé.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- fue fácil…- sonriendo- pero… no vine por ustedes… Koichi… me da gusto verte.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- contigo no estoy hablando- molesto.

Say hiso un movimiento con su mano y dejo inconscientes a los dos hermanos.

-es hora de que mueras, amigo Koichi- sonriendo como si nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- retrocediendo unos pasos.

- quien realmente me interesa es Kouji… tu solo eres otra parte del plan.

- no lo creo, Say.

- Kiba…- dijo en tono neutro- gracias por traer a Kouji.

- Kouji…- viendo a su hermano.

- lo siento…- mirando a otro lado.

- ¿Qué?

- veo que ya sabes de tu destino ¿no Kouji?- sonriendo.

- si…- dijo secamente.

- ¿entonces cuál es tu decisión?

- iré contigo y Xian…

- ¿Por qué?- apretando sus puños.

- no quiero tener que luchar contra ti, Koichi…- viéndolo detenidamente.

- no….- molesto.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar, pero pronto eso termino, un aura negra apareció en el lugar dejando ver a un joven de cabello largo y blanco de ojos azules celeste, con la piel blanca, inclusive más que la de Kiba y loa demás vampiros.

-Xian…- susurro Kiba.

- veo que…- su voz era tranquila- el tiempo pasa muy rápido… nunca pensé que… nos volviéramos a ver tan pronto hermanito- sonrió.

- amo Xian…

- es hora de irnos… Kouji- viéndolo.

La habitación quedo en negro, cuando Koichi abrió los ojos, solo vio que Kiba y los demás seguían inconscientes, pero… Kouji, Say y Xian había desaparecido…

Ahora es cuando la historia comienza, el destino es injusto para las personas que no merecen más que ese trágico final…

+++++continuara+++++++

**perdon por lo corto que es este capitulo pero... mi cabeza no dio para más XD de hecho... huele a quemado (sale humo de su cabeza) ¿ah? O.o ¡auxilio! (corren en circulos) nos vemos.... (con llamitas en el cabello).... X.X**


End file.
